


Shunk Story (#1)

by ConstantRevision (Klamtan)



Series: Story Collection (Voltron ED) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klamtan/pseuds/ConstantRevision
Summary: Hunk's in the weight room feeling a little insecure.Excerpt:“Shiro! I was just- uh, you know- building up muscle! And checking myself out! I mean look at these guns- grr!” To emphasize, he striked several poses, flexing to show off his arm muscles.





	

“Hunk? What are you doing?”

“Gah-!” Hunk jumped, startled by the sudden sound of someone else’s voice in the weight room. Who-?!

Turning around, his eyes widened at the sight of the Black Paladin- his hands on his hips and a quizzical brow raised.

“Shiro! I was just- uh, you know- building up muscle! And checking myself out! I mean look at these guns- grr!” To emphasize, he struck several poses, flexing to show off his arm muscles.

When he glanced over, Hunk saw the corner of Shiro’s lips quirk up into an amused smile.

“Very nice. Don’t spend too long admiring yourself though. We don’t need two Lances here.”

Two Lances? Unconsciously, Hunk began to rub at his stomach before folding his arms in front of himself.

Right, of course. They didn’t need two funny, narcissistic, sk-

“Hunk.”

Whoa, when did Shiro get that close?

Shiro stood in front of him now, staring far too intensely for Hunk to not feel self conscious over his lack of a shirt.

“W-what? Is something wrong? Is it Zarkon?!”

“No, not Zarkon.”

Hunk watched as dark eyes glanced downwards, roaming over his chest, and he could only imagine what Shiro was thinking. All he wanted to do know was fold into himself even more.

Taking a step back, the Yellow Paladin forced out a laugh.

“What’s going on here, Shiro? You’re kind of freaking me out now.”

“I know-” Shiro paused as Hunk flinched away from his touch. “I know what you’re thinking, Hunk. And you look fine.”

Hunk swallowed thickly.

“…That’s… easy enough to say- but look, Shiro, there’s no arguing the fact that I’m the biggest guy on the team. You all might be able to fit into tiny spaces and sneak around during stealth missions, but me? I can’t do that.

"Being around everyone really makes a guy rethink his body type, you know? I mean, look at _you_ \- you’re like, Adonis man over here but me? I’m just-”

Catching the hands that Hunk had been waving around nervously as he babbled, Shiro tightened his grip on them gently and moved closer.

“Perfect, Hunk- and I won’t let you say otherwise.”

Cheeks flushed, the Yellow Paladin shook his head. “Shiro, you’re not listening-”

“I _am_ , Hunk. I am. But both of us know that you train hard, and that you’re just as fit as the rest of us. How you are right now-”

Letting go of one hand, Shiro gingerly pressed a palm against Hunk’s chest and began to gently touch at the exposed skin.

“Is just right, Hunk. Understand?”

“I-I think so.”

It was hard to stay upset when Shiro was reassuring him like this.

“You _think_  so?”

Both of Shiro’s hands were on his body now, and wow- how did he get backed up into this wall?

“Wait, Shiro- not here, someone’s going to-”

“Sorry, Hunk, but I’m not letting go until I have you _thoroughly_ convinced.”


End file.
